grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Grasmere
The husband of Mrs Grasmere who both claim to own Grasmere Valley and attempt to takeover the entire town to free their friend Mr Gardiner. Early Life Born to a single mother in 'the work's his real name as Scott Bermuda, he ends up being placed in foster care by his mother who would rather spend her money which she earned as a waitress on a tv license than looking after her own son. He grows up being bullied by virtually anyone and can be easily bullied to ddo whatever he wants. He gets married to Janice(Mrs Grasmere) after meeting her on the internet. He is soon subjected to her demands as she is rather bossy and overbearing, often bullying him. While he does move to Rose Park Heights society he is subjected to her. As a result he is forced to have an operation that will make him no longer able to have children as Mrs Grasmere wanted to make sure they did not have children despite Mr Grasmere desperate to have kids. Being in Rose Park Heights society they soon mingle with the likes of Mr Gardiner and Mrs Grasmere vows to set him free with her husband when Mr Gardiner is carted of to prison after trying to blow up his mother, Mrs Gardiner. This when they assume their identity with Scott becoming Mr Ronald Grasmere and Janice Bermuda becoming Mrs Esmerelda Grasmere. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 5 He along with his wife Mrs Grasmere try their best to take over the land of Grasmere Valley claiming it to be historically theirs. In order to execute the plan they have John Strawberry dress up as Knatman in order that he could distract the town while they get their army together to take over. Mr Grasmere wanted nothing to do with the plan but by bullied by Mrs Grasmere he soon relents. They soon manage by force to take over but not only to rule over the land but to which was their actual goal realise Mr Gardiner which they do. Out of him and his wife Mrs Grasmere, he is the less dominating and more cowardly figure but both are evil. They attempt to put those they have caputred such as Marge, Candid Candy, Rodney and so forth who had managed originally to escape their takeover and were trying to save the town and place them over a paddling pool filled with Crocodiles. The two who turned out not to eeven be Mr and Mrs Grasmere soon meet their end when they go on the roof to chase after James Dontos, the Mayor who has come to save the day and they themself manage to fall into the pit of crodiles. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot mentions Mrs Grasmere and Mr Grasmere and the situation of them holding the town captive as they try and free Mr Gardiner when she is explaining to Peter Rupert what some of the crazy adventures the town has had.